1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved bathroom-use mirror lamp in which the electrical wiring of the mirror lamp is hidden inside its gimbal frame and lower base to remain unexposed. In the innovative structure of the present invention, the gimbal frame and mirror lamp each have a laterally disposed semicircular shaped recess at a connection section and, furthermore, a pair of insertion conjoinment slots in a crossed intersectional arrangement that function in coordination with a position limiting ball bearing in each of the insertion conjoinment slots at the two sides of the connecting section such that after the mirror lamp is rotated 180 degrees forward or backward, the position limiting ball bearings become restricted against two edges of the insertion conjoinmenit slots, causing the mirror lamp to be incapable of further rotation and thereby preventing the twisting of the electrical wiring inside the gimbal mount. As such, the improved bathroom-use minior lamp of the present invention achieves an enhanced appearance and, furthermore, provides a mirror lamp and gimbal frame capable of a full range of angular adjustment.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional mirror lamps, as indicated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, are comprised of a lower base 1, a gimbal frame 2 situated on the upper extent of the lower base 1, and a mirror lamp 3 that is mounted to a gimbal frame 2 in which the electrical wiring 32 of the mirror lamp 3 is housed. The electrical wiring 32 of the said mirror lamp 3 extends from an insertion hole 33 in the bottom end of the mirror lamp 3 and, furthermore, is then inserted into the top end of the support rod 11 of the lower base 1 and emerges from the lower extent of the lower base 1 to thereby achieve its decorative and mirror surface illumination functions. However, such mirror lamp structures have numerous shortcomings due to structural defects that await further connection and improvement by manufacturers, including the following examples.
1. Unattractive Appearance
The electrical wiring 32 of the conventional mirror lamp 3 extends from an insertion hole 33 in the bottom end of the mirror lamp 3 and, furthermore, is then inserted into the top end of the support rod 11 of the lower base 1 and emerges from the lower extent of the lower base 1 such that the electrical wiring 32 is exposed in an area between the mirror lamp 3 and the lower base 1, which detracts from the overall appearance of the mirror lamp 3.
2. Rotation Angle Incapability
The electrical wiring 32 of the conventional mirror lamp 3 extends from an insertion hole 33 in the bottom end of the mirror lamp 3 and, furthermore, is then inserted into the top end of the support rod 11 of the lower base 1 and emerges from the lower extent of the lower base 1 such that the mirror lamp 3 is limited to its original position by the obstruction posed by the electrical wiling 32 and remains incapable of angular rotation, thereby precluding the angular adjustment of the mirror lamp 3 and the gimbal frame 2.